Her Time Alone
by MidnightSymphony01
Summary: After2 years the boys of the Konoha 12 are back,they got Sasuke back.In a mission, Ino gets hurt, badly, and tries to leave the hospital.After she recovers,Team 10 goes out for revenge.Ino releases an ancient power that involves Kakuzu.
1. Almost 10 Years later

**Her Time Alone: A ShikaIno fanfic**

Disclaimer:

Middi: Hewoo peoples!!! This is my second fanfic; the other is an oneshot for Shikamaru

and Ino, like this one. But I am planning on making this a few chapters; I have other SxI thingies in mind but don't have the energy to put my ideas on paper.

Shikamaru: Are you going to get to the point? *sigh* Mendokuse.

Ino: Hey you lazy ass! Don't insult her; she's the one writing about us. And I don't know about you, but I would rather go against Gaara AND Naruto together in full jinchurriki mode then her in a bad mood. Remember LAST time?(implying something REALLLY BAD!)

Shikamaru: *shudders* Hai Hai Ino-chan.

Middi: Oh Shi-ka-kun? (Teehee I LOVE MY JOB!) Careful, now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh right, disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. Do not say I own Naruto because I don't, I don't want trouble. All I own is the plotline. THANKIES!!!

It was a cold day in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, and it was very disturbing. Konoha was in the middle of Fire country, the second hottest village next to Suna. Cold was just a light breeze not dropping ever below above freezing temperatures*. The clouds in the sky were an ominous gray color, and the sun barely shone through. Everything was shaping up to become a horrible storm, yet there was undeniable excitement in the air as all the boys in the Konoha 12, were coming home after the second, (and SUCCESSFUL) Sasuke retrieval mission. Sakura Haruno, TenTen, and Hinata Hyuuga went to restrain and heal the members of the rescue team. Ino had not been able to; she had been called on a last minute mission.

It had been 2 and a half years since they had left. Sakura was now 22 years old, she had let her hair grow out long again. It was still her beautiful rosette color. It had been almost 10 whole years since the bastard Uchiha Sasuke had left the village for Orochimaru, and she knew she had no feeling whatsoever for him anymore. Her love rekindled inside of the foxy blonde haired, blue eyed prank legend Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, the son of the great 4th Hokage. He treated her as if she was a goddess, and always knew what to do to make her laugh, she also knew about his terrible orphaned life, and wanted to show him happiness, before he left Naruto had proposed to her and Sakura almost killed him with the amount of happiness she had in her heart. She truly was the "Sakura of Konoha", her expertise in medical ninjutsu rivaling Tsunade, one of the great Sanin.

TenTen was a hell of a girl! Anyone who knew her name knew of her absolute love in the ways of the weapon. Her last name will always and forever remain a secret*, but there was some discussion on her gaining a last name, and a fight, sort of, between Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga, but the odds were for the Hyuuga. He never showed anyone else his sensitive sides but her. She would beat the crap out of anyone who would ever badmouth her friends. She had grown stronger in the years that she knew the Rookie 9, she was teaching weaponry at the Academy. Everything was fine for her, the great "Weapons Mistress of Konoha".

Hinata was the most improved out of all the ladies. She had long navy blue hair cascading down her back, and the palest skin. Her eyes were the color of cream and moonlight, she had become a beauty. Her stuttering had improved, but she was still shy amongst some people, mainly her father. He was going to be stepping down from his role as Head of the Hyuuga Clan. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, and Neji were favorites to become the heir, but regulation states that the first born become leader. Hinata loved Naruto still, but as a friend. He made her laugh and they talked about training and all that, but she could see that he truly loved Sakura. And another had caught her eye, the brash, strong, willing, and handsome Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba confessed his feelings for her at the annual festival, truly she loved Naruto, but the feelings for Kiba were very strong. Her Juuken was extremely close to Neji's; it was above Hanabi's yet didn't plan on showing her father quite yet.

Ino had become the most beautiful kunoichi in Konoha. For men, all she had to do was tell them to F-off and they would be at her command. And for all its worth, those who think she's slutty are wrong. She has never slept with any guy, albeit she does go out with all the guys. Her mind transfer, Shitenshin no jutsu, was just more powerful, if not more than the Elder Yamanka, the inventor. She could control multiple people with her technique. Her platinum blonde tied up in her usual ponytail went to her waist. Her lithe form was perfect on seduction missions, her small body, coupled with her mature figure, was enough to make men drop dead. And yes, if they ever made **any **bad moves against her or her friends either she or her father would make them drop dead.

Sakura was in love with Naruto, TenTen was in love with Neji, and Hinata only had her beautiful Byakugan eyes for Kiba. So where does that leave Ino? Ever since Sarutobi Asuma's death she would decline anyone who asked her out on dates. She became quieter, resolved, and more mature. She vowed to her dying sensei that she would take care of her teammates. Nothing in the world would ever make her change that. If someone else on Team 10 died, so would she.

Ino had a simple, **solo**, C rank mission. Patrol the borders of Fire Country, then report back with findings. It was a month and a half, so she didn't know they were coming till Tsunade had ordered her back home. She didn't know that that day she would stray to death's door unable to express who she was until she was broken and gone…

OWARI

Middi: So how ya guys liking it? ^-^

Shikamaru: WHAT THE HELL! I WASN'T EVEN IN IT!!! SHIKAINO FANFIC!

Middi: Shika? Shut up -_-… Or should I have my imagination talk to you? Teehee!


	2. Returning Home

**Her Time Alone: Chapter 2 They Return**

Disclaimer:

Middi: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! Don't say I own him or many random anime characters will come after you and destroy your computer, or gaming consoles. Also

please don't flame me or my story. If you don't like don't read, or comment. Thankies!

8 Brave young men are seen are racing through the trees at top speed, they have a rendezvous with 3 beautiful girls. Shikamaru, the pineapple haired, jounin, shadow wielder, lazy bum was even running. All he wanted to do was get home and watch the clouds he envies so much. Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Chouji, wanted to get back home to their girlfriends. While Shino, Shikamaru Rock Lee and Sai just wanted to get home to relax, finally! They were in the middle of Fire country fast approaching Konoha; they needed to meet up with Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen.

"SHIKAMARU!!! Are we there yet?" The annoyed blonde fox yelled to his team leader.

"Naruto if you ask me that ONE more time…" *insert eye twitch* Our pinapply haired hero threatened, but kept his calm, collected exterior. "We just have a few more kilometers to go till we meet up with the girls, just calm down. Mendoukuse."

"It's been 2 and a half WHOLE years since I haven't seen Sakura though! I miss her. If she's been seeing anyone behind my back…" Naruto growled menacingly.

The boys of the Konoha 12, plus Sai, were coming home. Sasuke the bastard was also coming home. In a seal of art, byakugan, shadows, bugs, dog, big boned, taijutsu, and fox chakra, Sasuke was being held in a box similar to one he was held in leaving the leaf village. They were running through trees they've seen so many times before, all of them had a small smile on their faces. As they enter a clearing, nothing but ear piercing screams were heard.

"Naruto-!"

"Neji-!"

"K-Kiba-kun-!"

All mentioned boys got glomped by Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen. With Sakura's strength, she could have killed him with the force of her hug. But Naruto didn't seem to mind, but embraced her as tightly as he could. As did the other boys before Hinata could faint from embarrassment, they let go.

Then the pink haired medic turned to Shikamaru. He gave Sakura a small smile and held out his hand. She gave him a smile in return, but gave him a hug instead of the hand shake Shikamaru had been expecting. Sakura was just happy **all **the boys were back, safe and sound. She still felt like Sasuke was an important member in her life, but didn't feel the love she had once bestowed upon him so adoringly.

Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Naruto, Chouji and Sai were tired and sweaty but that didn't seem to matter to any of the girls.

All the girls exhaled in relief as they jut stared at their comrades, friends, and lovers.

"Well, good work on successfully retrieving Uchiha Sasuke. Lady Tsunade will be very pleased to hear from you guys again. We should get going though; you guys need your _rest_." She gave Naruto a suggestive smirk and hugged his waist, while he grinned wolfishly, planning on giving his fiancée a kiss to make up being gone for so long.

He leaned in and closed his eyes, about to give her one when something had come flying out of the sky and landed on him. A huge dust cloud appeared and blocked the ninja's view of the attacker.

Everyone was in battle ready positions in case there were enemies lying about. Naruto also got up as quickly as he was felled, and grabbed a kunai from the weapons pouch on his thigh. It was a few seconds after when the dust cloud subsided and they could actually see who it was to distinguish that it was Lady Tsunade's slug. Lady Katsuya.

They all breathed a sigh as Naruto put back his kunai. They had been on high alert for months. And it wasn't just for the arrival of the boys. Treaty delegations with the Hidden Cloud village were waning and the Cloud nin were getting angsty. Things were going to be tumbling into war soon enough if the peace treaty wasn't signed soon.

Sakura gave a short bow to the white and blue slug, and fled to Naruto and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Awwwww Sakura! We haven't seen each other in _years_; shouldn't your _fiancée _get more than that?"

"No."

"Fine…but you still promise later, right?" His tone made Shikamaru want to gag.

"Lay off Naruto. Lady Katsuya is in our presence, and there must be a reason. Shisho* wouldn't send her without one. Now shut up!"

"Hai hai Sakura-chan" Then muttered something related to dattabayo!

Sakura then addressed the slug.

"Semimasen*, Naruto-kun. I'm just here to give a message to Sakura from Lady Tsunade. It's very urgent."

There was a letter strapped to her back, brandishing the Konoha symbol, there was also a red ring around the container holding the letter. It was an emergency if it needed red around it. There were different rings for different situations, green yellow and white were less severe, blue black and red were deadly emergencies.

"Red? Oh Kami let it not be that bad-"

Then everyone heard a gasp and Sakura fell to her knees, she put both her hands to her face, shock and hurt written everywhere on her face. The letter was addressed to Sakura, so no one could look except her. She quickly brought out a brush and painted on it her reply, then put it in Lady Katsuya's backpack, bowed and the slug left us. She got up and turned to everyone, eyes wide with worry.

Shikamaru then realized that someone was missing. And if Sakura was freaking out that either had to mean Kakashi sensei, Lady Tsunade, or Shizune. But he couldn't help the feeling like he was forgetting someone, someone important.

"Guys, I have extremely bad news."

Everyone was hanging on edge at this news, everyone thought about the treaty delegations with the Hidden Cloud, but they weren't more wrong, or, in a sense they were wrong.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said with urgent tone in his voice. "What happened? Is the village alright?"

"No. It's not the village. Guys…" Sakura said with almost tears in her eyes. This scared everyone.

Sakura was one of the toughest ninja's. She almost never showed her emotions other than outside of missions, and this was one, so what had her so spooked? Naruto went up to his fiancée and put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She shook her head and walked toward Shikamaru and Chouji, she motioned for the two to come to an isolated spot in the clearing. The she told the rest of the gang to get a head start back to Konoha, everyone, reluctantly, agreed.

"Sakura what's the matter?" Chouji asked, carefully dreading the words that would come next.

"It's…" Sakura closed her eyes, regained composure, and punched a tree. Snapping in into hundreds of pieces instantly. And dropped her head.

"Sakura just tell us already!" Shikamaru was weary of the question, but he had to know what was up.

The pink haired medic lifted her head, looking straight into Shikamaru's brown eyes with her emerald green ones. Her expression expressionless.

"Lady Tsunade, my Shishou, just told me that Ino returned home almost dead, and she needs my help to keep her from slipping into death."

Shikamaru and Chouji froze.

"Ino's dying guys…"


	3. I'm Sorry

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This is really big guys so listen up.

I've lost my inspiration for some of my stories in a really bad way. The way I was writing them isn't how I write things now and a LOT of my stories need to be fixed because I think I've improved on my writing. The way that my stories are written isn't how I write anymore. Some of them, I've just lost interest in the fandom, and others, I have expanded on the ideas, but the way the chapters are written, I have to change them up to work with the new ideas.

So heres what it means for you guys. I AM scrapping some stories, that's just that. I can't think of any ideas, and I can't remember where I was trying to take some of them. It's just something I can't and won't be bothered to work with anymore. To those people who really liked my stories, I'm sorry, I just can't finish them.

So here are the MASTER FICTION LISTS:

**Stories I will NOT be continuing **

-As Beautiful as the Black Rose

I haven't had an interest in the Night World series in around a year, I'm not going to leave it for you all to wither in agony that I don't finish it. I don't remember where I was going with it, and as of now, it seems dumb and childish

-Her Time Alone

Same with the other one, I don't remember where I was going with this and now I don't care.

-She Always told me to

Don't like it anymore. Naruto is still an amazing anime/manga, I just haven't really LOVED it for a while, so I'm dropping it.

**Stories I MIGHT be SCRAPPING**

-Shadows within the Night

If I don't get inspiration SOON

-The Heart of a Soul

I'm ehhh with this.

**Stories I am going to CHANGE**

-The Shadow People

I adore ToA, I just need to change it. I MIGHT, MIGHT scrap the IDEA I'm going with at the moment, cause I have another idea that I like better. But I'm keeping this one.

~0oOo0oOo0~

So heres the deal guys. I know all of you might be disappointed about what I've decided, so I'm going to give an alternative.

If ANYONE wants to write one the stories I'm SCRAPPING or MIGHT BE SCRAPPING you are free to do that. Just TELL ME. I'll tell you where I was going with the story, so you could have an idea, if you WANT, but other than, it'll be your story.

I'm sorry for scrapping my stories guys, I REALLY am. They just aren't working in my head anymore, so I don't want the guilt about it. I love you guys so much!

It's NOT THAT I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE!

Hardly the contrary. I AM writing but I've been writing stuff for a controversial fandom, Homestuck, so people might not like it. And I HAVE been writing other things, or well, thinking of them, I'm just having problems putting pen to paper, or well, fingers to keyboard.

I'm thanking you now for the understanding I KNOW you guys have. You're all amazing.

-MidnightSymphony01


End file.
